


【授翻】Five Times Sam Left Stanford for Dean/五次Sam为了Dean离开斯坦福

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella





	【授翻】Five Times Sam Left Stanford for Dean/五次Sam为了Dean离开斯坦福

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sam Left Stanford for Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122034) by felisblanco. 



标题：Five Times Sam Left Stanford for Dean 五次Sam为了Dean离开斯坦福

作者：felisblanco

译者：ikerestrella

分级：NC-17

警告：其中一个片段涉及角色死亡。

注释：这五个片段虽然看上去是连贯的剧情，但实际是上五则不相关联的故事。

 

* * *

 

 

1

大学的第一个星期，每个夜里，Sam都会收好行李，给Dean打电话让他来接自己回家。Dean从未嘲笑过他，也没生过气，只是二话不说地赶来，还没等Sam挂断电话便飞速地出现在他的面前。他们紧紧相拥，Sam在他耳边轻语，对他说“对不起”，告诉他“这和你没关系，我从来不是想要离开你”。Dean温柔地抚摸着他的背，然后扶住Sam的脖子亲吻他。

他们在黑夜里向家的方向驶去。Dean的手安放在Sam的大腿上，Sam的手指抚摸着Dean的耳垂。到家之后，Dean身子退到一旁，父亲迎上前来给了Sam一个拥抱欢迎他回家，“没关系的，儿子，我们总会找到办法。你当然可以去上大学了，我们就找个离你近点的地方呆着陪你，没了你我们怎么行。”

每到早晨，他一睁开眼睛，便会发现一切都是原状。他的眼里盈满尚未淌下的泪水，头痛欲裂；他的手机静静地呆在床头柜上，像是在嘲讽着他。

一直到后来，在他的梦里，Dean的气味开始挑逗着他的舌尖，他开始期待起做梦。可是自那之后，那些梦再也没出现过。

 

 

2

一声尖锐的巨响划破黑暗，也击碎了他支离破碎的梦境。他带着愤怒和沮丧迷迷糊糊地醒来，身子因为长期伏案而腰酸背痛，脑子里乱七八糟地挤满各种他连问题都记不起的答案。还有三个小时就是考试，他看了眼表，自己只睡了两个小时。这次考试占了他学分的一半比重，他感觉自己可能及不了格，一是因为疲惫，二是因为某个喝醉了的白痴非选在这大半夜给他打电话。

他将手机盖猛地翻开，声音沙哑而不悦，“怎么了？”

 _“Sa—Sammy？”_ 他的呼吸急促，因为痛苦和绝望而带着虚弱的喘息声， _“对不起，对不起，我只是想……我只是想打来跟你说——”_

声音突然停下，电话那头的人呻吟起来，听上去很痛苦。

他坐直身子，还没意识到自己在做什么，手便已经伸出去拿牛仔裤，“Dean，你在哪儿？”

电话那头传来一阵沙哑的笑声，如同一把利刃划破他的五脏六腑， _“太……太远了。老兄，我想的话……就……就是这样了吧。只是……想跟你说……你要照顾好自己，好吗？”_

“Dean，你少跟我废话，告诉我你在哪儿。”

他匆忙记下Dean的方位，然后将手机放在肩膀上用耳朵夹住，开始穿鞋，“我两个小时就到，你还能支撑得住吗？”

_“我……我不知道，老兄。该死，Sammy……”_

还有夹克！虽然时间宝贵不能浪费，可是外面正下着雨，而感冒会让脑子变得不好使。“坚持住，Dean。”他冲出门去，一路跑过走廊，然后开始撬起他的同学Sean St. Lyndon的房门，“和我说话。爸爸现在在哪儿？”

_“在……我也不知道，记不起来了。他……他不……不接电话。”_

Dean的话语开始变得越来越含糊。Sam暗声咒骂着，将Sean的车钥匙塞进口袋，悄悄溜出门外。

“Dean，别睡过去。”他飞奔下楼，冲进停车场，找到了那辆闪亮的宝马车，那家伙最好对得起它的名声。“你伤得有多重？”

他只听得见电话那头粗声的喘息，Sam一时间觉得自己已经失去他了。

“Dean？Dean！”

他将钥匙插进点火装置，却没有转动，而是等待着。他害怕自己如果现在去发动汽车，会连哥哥的最后一声呼吸都听不到。

 _“嗯……嗯……我……该死，Sam，你知道这儿有多少血吗……”_ Dean试着大笑，笑声到最后却变成了一声痛苦的喊叫， _“天哪，Sammy。”_

“好，我知道了，”他发动起汽车，将车驶出停车场。还有十五分钟就能到达洲际公路。“你得找个办法把血止住。”

_“我知道……我又……又不傻……我……”_

Dean喘息得越来越厉害，Sam恐惧得用手攫住了头发，“Dean？”

_“嗯？我只是……只是想把夹克脱掉……该死。”_

电话那头又没了声音，突然他的耳朵里传来一声足以撕破耳膜的剧烈尖叫，“Dean！！”

那是最长的一次沉默，他能听到的只有自己错乱无章的呼吸声。终于，他听见电话那头传来一阵大声的喘息，如同一个肺部烧裂的人在用力地喘气——感谢上帝。

感谢上帝。感谢上帝。

“Dean，你还好么？”

 _“Sammy，”_ 这声音比耳语还轻，Sam将电话向耳朵凑近， _“我的Sammy。老兄，我爱你。”_

“我马上就来。你坚持住，Dean。不准……不准死在我面前。”他在公路上急速前行，车前灯的光亮在公路面上扫荡而过，车差点就驶出了轨道，他用力眨眼想要保持视野清晰，方向盘上的手加力握紧。“我他妈都快超过声速了，再过会儿说不定就能到达光速了，Dean。要是你敢让我白费功夫，我绝对狠狠揍你一顿。”

_“我……我坚持着呢，Sam。”_

Sam听得出来，他的每一次呼吸都是费了极大的力气，吸入的气还没抵达肺部就再次漏出。他很容易就能听出来，就像现在在电话那头与死亡作斗争的正是他自己；他感觉过不了多久，他自己的呼吸也会和在耳边回响的一样，他的头会因为缺氧而飘忽迷离。

_“Sammy？”_

“我在，”他咽了咽口水，感觉自己的嗓子已经干哑得无法发声，“我在，Dean。”

 _“跟我说……那句话，”_ 他的呼吸又开始变得急促，这样断断续续的吸气根本没法让他有任何好转， _“可以吗？拜托了。”_

Sam吞咽道，“等我到了那儿再跟你说，你听到了吗？所以你最好给我好好活着，等着我。”

_“好，好，没问题，Sammy。”_

接着只剩一片寂静，只听得到Dean短促的呼吸和Sam的心跳声。接着，他听见听筒里有个声音在细声哼唱着Fade to Black的旋律。

他短暂地闭了闭眼，然后紧紧咬住牙，脚更加用力地踩上油门。

我也爱你，Dean。

我也爱你。

 

 

3

今天是美好的一天，他一步连跨三级台阶奔跑上楼，脸上仍然挂着抹不去的微笑。那个女孩，Jess，他们绝对有戏。她无时无刻不在对着她微笑，而且他看得出，她的微笑是发自真心。今天晚上他们便会相约一起去喝咖啡，他思忖着，这是不是真正的约会，还是说……呃，真的就是喝咖啡。不过不管是哪种情况，他都能开心得笑出来。

他还没看到，便已经能嗅到发生了什么——以前的世界侵入了他现在的世界，这两个世界总是格格不入，正如他也总是和一切事物都格格不入。他不安地在锁里转动着钥匙，微笑渐渐从他的嘴角褪去。

Dean正坐在他的床上；门一打开，他便抬起头微笑着，“嘿，弟弟。”

他看上去很平静自信，就像他一贯以来的那样。可是他的眼睛里却闪烁着某种怪异的情绪，让Sam心里一怔。

“嘿，”他缓缓地推上身后的门，然后靠在门前，一边故作冷静，一边努力思考着到底是出了什么事，“你在这儿干嘛？”

Dean的微笑开始动摇，他的眼色变得哀伤。已经来不及了，不管他那张假面下隐藏的是什么，都已经被Sam看清。他疑惑地皱起眉头。

“我就不能来看看我弟弟吗？已经有快两年没见过你了吧，Sam，连你的声音也没听过。我已经……”

Dean停了下来，目光闪躲开去。他愤怒地抿起嘴唇摇着头，“算了，我也不知道我干嘛自讨没趣。”他站起来，却没有向门口走去，只是低着头专心地研究着地毯。

在一段沉默之后，Sam离开门边，向他走近，“可是，为什么？我是说，为什么是现在？过去有那么多时间，而你现在突然一下子决定来看我？我才不会买你的帐。”

“去你妈的，Sam，”他的声音里抑制着怒意，除此之外，还有……

Sam终于听出来了，他哥哥听起来像是伤透了心。他一惊，“Dean？出了什么事吗？是不是爸爸？”

“你会在意吗？”

他像是被什么东西击中，如同有人一拳打在他的肚子上，“你在……你在说什么？我当然会在意，你没问题吧？”

Dean颤抖着嘴角笑了一声，“是啊，我有什么问题？我还想知道呢，我还想……”他突然转过身，身子从Sam的身边擦过，眼睛闪躲着Sam的视线，走向门边，“真不知道我之前在想什么。再见了，Sam。”

噢，不可以，他们不能这样，他们不能再这样来一次。

他抓住Dean的手臂，将他的身子回旋过来，他的后背重重地砸在门上。Sam将他牢牢固定在原地，用他过去四年里长的个儿将Dean全面压制。当他僵硬的躯体终于放松下来，一缕呼吸从Sam的脖子上轻扫而过时，Sam才意识到，Dean一直没有反抗。

“对不起，”他稍稍倒退了半步，手仍然扣在Dean的手臂上，“我不是那个意思，我很高兴看到你，我只是……只是很意外。”

Dean仍然不愿看向他，可是至少他没有将他推开。他舒了一口气，“发生了什么，Dean？告诉我，你现在这样让我很担心。”

“怎么，你还会担心？”

Dean又笑了起来，那空洞的声音让Sam痛彻骨髓。

“你什么都不知道，”Dean顿了顿接着说道，“是我的错，我本就不该来这儿。我只是……”他的身子微微战栗，鼻子用力地向内吸气，“我必须得弄清楚。”

就在这时，他抬起头。Sam一看见Dean眼里毫无遮拦的炽热眼神，身子便不由自主地后退。他难道真的……？这怎么可能！“Dean？”

“是啊，我知道，”Dean扬起嘴角，脸上的笑容却扭曲而绝望。Sam看着他脸上茫然无措的表情，感觉他的整个世界都摇摇欲坠。Dean闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，没过一会儿后又重新睁开，目光锁定在Sam的脸上，“我想的话，现在你是真巴不得我能滚得远远的了吧，我说得对不对啊，弟弟？Dean，变态恶心的Dean。”他舔了舔唇，但却不带任何情欲，只看得见厌恶，“天知道我在干什么。”

他突然对着Sam的胸口重重一推，Sam踉跄几步身子后砸，眼睛仍然凝视着Dean；尽管他想要收敛住脸上惊恐的神色，可他却像是被冻住了一样，什么也做不了。

“以后再见了，小子。当然，也可能不再见了。不过你倒真该给爸爸打个电话，他很想你。”

Sam还没来得及反应，他的身体还没冲破他大脑的禁锢，Dean就已经冲出门离开了。他站在原地，呆呆地看着门，像是历经了一整个世纪；突然，他的身体一震，像是突然惊醒一样冲出房门、奔下楼梯。他听见熟悉的引擎轰鸣声渐行渐远，慢慢消失殆尽。该死。他想都不想就重新冲上楼，拿起他的包，将里边本就没多少的东西全部抖出来，然后拉上拉链，接着在原地站了很长一段时间，大口地喘着气。

现在，在这里，他的面前是斯坦福，是法律学校，是常人的生活，说不定还有Jess。而在那门外，是怪物，是鬼魂，是Dean。

在那门外的，是Dean。

选择离开，是他做过最艰难的事；他做了一年的心理斗争，才终于咬下牙做了这个决定。

选择回去，他只用了差不多五秒的时间。

 

 

4

_“是Dean。”_

他的父亲只需要跟他说这一句话，这两个词。Sam仍然一无所知，但这就已经是他所需要知道的全部。

他什么也没问，只是说道，“我马上就来，你在哪儿？”他用笔记下方位，偷了他所能找到的第一辆车；三个小时的车程里，他什么也没想，不让他的想象飘得太远，只是着眼于眼前的路，让他的两只手安心呆在方向盘上。那两个词，“是Dean，是Dean，是Dean”如同一串咒语在他的大脑里萦绕不绝。

他到达那里时，正好看见父亲从病房里走出，轻声关掉身后的门。John抬起头，他们四目相对。Sam没有问“他怎么了”，也没有问“是怎么回事”；他刚想问“是什么时候的事”，就意识到这早已不再重要。

 

 

5 

“我一个人干不了这个。”

“才不，你当然可以。”

“呃，好吧。可我不想一个人。”

这已经是Dean所做过最接近于哀求的事。他的哀求全写在他的眼睛里，在他隆起的肩膀里，在他难以察觉快要破裂的声音里。他已经走到了绝路。Sam突然意识到，Dean并没指望Sam会服软。他已经做好准备接受Sam的拒绝。

“Dean……”

“无所谓了。好吧，那我先……”

“不是。Dean……我是说，你想让我一起去吗？”

Dean生气地瞪大眼睛看着他，“我刚才表达的不是这个意思吗？”

“不是，我是说，你。你想让我一起去吗？在发生了……所有事之后。”他深吸一口气，探出手去将他的手掌附在Dean的脖子上。他的皮肤很温暖，因为出汗而微微带着潮意；他感受着那层轻薄的皮肤之下跳动的脉搏，“你……还想不想让我……和你一起。”

Dean一动不动，目光闪躲着，双手塞进皮夹克的口袋里。Sam的心跳越来越快，身侧的手握成拳头。他不知道哪一种可能的答案会更让他害怕。

终于，Dean将头仰起，对他点了点头。他的眼睛里流露着脆弱和终于妥协的不安，Sam倒吸一口气。

“好吧，”Dean的声音沙哑，他清了清喉咙继续说道，“好吧，是，Sammy。我知道……我知道你现在有自己的事做了，还有个女孩。老兄，那女孩真不错。我知道这样很不公平，可是是你自己要问的，Sammy。而且……好吧，算了。”

Sam叹了口气，抬起手来，大拇指放上他的耳朵，轻抚他耳垂后柔软的部位。“四年了，Dean，你还想……”

“我什么都没想，Sam。我不会……”Dean的视线逃开，下颚僵直，“我不会想从你这里得到任何东西。你想离开，我就放你离开，就是这样。”

“你总可以给我打个电话吧，总可以来看看我吧。”

“是吗？”Dean怒吼道，愤怒地将Sam的手骤然拍下，“噢，那你就不可以吗，Sam？”

Sam的手臂落到身侧。他站直身子，缓慢地呼吸想要抑制住情绪。“是爸爸跟我说，让我走了就别再回来，我只是照他说的做。”

Dean没说话，只是瞪着他，向前走了一步，动作里散发着怒意，“去你妈的，Sam。你现在怪起爸爸来了？那就随你好了。不过归根结底，这都是因为你，都是因为你想离开我们！是你在四年前走出那扇门，然后连头都没有回一下。看看吧，看看我们在你心里有多重。”

Sam眨了眨眼，眉头疑惑地紧蹙，“什么？Dean，不是这样的。我想离开的不是你，我不是……天哪，Dean，你怎么会这样想？”

Dean只是摇了摇头，转过身去从包里掏出钥匙，“算了吧，祝你在这儿过得愉快，Sam。”

Sam将Dean的身子重重压在车上，Dean这才用手扶住门把手保持平衡。他一只手攥住Dean的T恤，另一只手扶住他后脑勺，然后开始亲吻他。那个吻用力而野蛮，Sam感觉自己的嘴唇都快要撕破，舌尖涌上金属一样的血腥味。Dean的手放在他的胸前想要将他推开，可是他丝毫没有让步，只是牢牢地将Dean的身子压在车上，将他的头紧紧包裹在自己的手掌里。Dean的嘴唇干硬，整个身子都因抗拒而变得僵直。

就在这时，他突然放松下来，嘴唇开始变得柔软，缓缓张开，让Sam的舌头深入。他的每一寸肌肉似乎都松弛下来，渐渐地融化在车身之上，完美地贴合着Sam的身体。他放在Sam胸膛上的双手颤抖着，渐渐地放平，一只手停靠在他的心口，另一只渐渐下移滑到Sam的T恤衣摆。Dean的手那么温暖，与他那么契合，他的大拇指像是为了Sam的髋骨而生，紧致地倚靠在那曲线之上，Sam忍不住浑身颤抖起来；当Dean对着他的嘴唇轻轻吮吸时，他忍不住开始软绵绵地呻吟。

他们的吻开始变得温柔起来，比以前更加深入。Sam松开攥住Dean衣服的手指，两只手上移捧住Dean的脸，正如很多年前Dean常对他做的那样，修长的手指如同高耸的牢笼壁垒将他漂亮的脑袋紧紧包围，像是要确保Dean能一直好好呆在这里。Dean的右手从Sam的胸膛上移，滑上他的脖子，手指埋进Sam的头发里；另一只手揽住他的腰，在他松松垮垮的牛仔裤腰带上向下伸入，大拇指扣在Sam的脊椎末端突出的关节处，其他几只手指尽量地向外拉伸，想要尽量覆盖住更多的皮肤。

他们便一直像这样，相拥而吻，像是要将四年以来的分别和痛苦一吻而尽。恍惚之间，Sam听见他的脑海里一个微弱的声音在对他说，他还有些事需要做，还有些人……可是就在这时，Dean的呻吟渗进他的嘴里，于是Sam的整个世界只剩下Dean一个人，再也没有其他。他只看得到Dean，Dean，Dean，他的嘴，他的舌头，他勃起的阴茎隔着厚厚的衣物温暖地紧贴着Sam的大腿。

一时间，他的耳膜里只剩下血液冲击的嘈杂声。突然，一声关门声猛烈地侵入他的耳朵，可是他丝毫没有犹豫，他已经不再在意。

因为他终于到达了这里，他们二人终于到达了这里。 _天哪，噢，天哪，Dean，我和你去，我当然愿意和你去。不管你想带我去哪儿，不管何地，我都愿意。_

fin.


End file.
